minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Magic Library
"The Magic Library" is the thirteenth episode of the first season of The Haunted and the final episode of the series overall. It serves as the second part of the series finale. The episode was released on YouTube, more specifically RejectedShotgun's YT page on June 23, 2015. Summary "After making it through the ancient cave door, Grayson, Drake, and Mia discover the entrance to the Magic Library. What's inside could hold all the answers for what Grayson and Drake have been looking for." Synopsis After entering what seems to be the entrance of The Magic Library, they head in, only to find books. They read one, which is Collin's Diary. While the mischievous light spirit takes out the lights that they set, Mia reads the pages and Drake becomes more and more surprised about what happened overtime. Then he learns how Drake meets Armen and where he comes from. After a mysterious door opens, they head in to find the "real" entrance of The Magic Library. They rush in and look around. They head to many rooms and scavenge around, taking whatever they want with them. What they found around was a map to The Draco Hatchery (where to hatch the Dragon Egg), some armor and weapons, and other magical items. They were having fun when they come across the black door. Drake sensed an uneasy feeling on the other side. They find the key and open the door, to find a volcano. They leave their bags behind and suit up for the awaited battle against Armenbrine. They first get ambushed by lava, then they take a detour through the caves. After they reach the platform where the white eyes are, Armenbrine attacks with fire and water magic. Then Grayson tells Drake that Anduin was made from the remnants of The Fiery Sword. Grayson uses it against Armenbrine as he passes. It hurt him, but not much. Drake comes up with an idea, which is to destroy one of The Sacred Diamonds. He then is given Anduin and levitates up onto one of the diamonds, and destroys it. Then lots of lighting strikes Armenbrine, Herobrine leaving Armen's body, turning Armen into a Nightmare. Then Armen leaves the area. They had no choice, but to go to the three portals because of the imminent volcanic eruption, the one that will release all magic to the world and warp anything it touches. They decide to part with each other, hoping that they may find each other again. Grayson, who gives Drake a marque, heads into the green portal. Mia, who gives the chalice to Drake and instructs him to go to a museum, heads into the pink portal. Then, with motivation from the volcano, Drake enters the blue portal. Drake had heard stories of the Empire going after their most prized procession, but they do not understand the importance of this magical item. Characters Major Protagonists # Drake # Grayson # Mia Minor Protagonists # Light Spirit Major Antagonists # Armenbrine # Army of Herobrine ## Zombies Minor Antagonists # Nightmare (Armen) Setting # The Magic Library Credits Cast # RejectedShotgun - Drake # Gamecrown96 - Grayson # Bunsfactory - Mia # LegitxxGlitch - Armenbrine # LegitxxGlitch - Light Spirit Production Group (The Admin Chickens) # RejectedShotgun - Producer, Camera Man, Special Effects # Gamecrown96 - Director, Secondary Camera Man, Special Effects, Set Designer # LegitxxGlitch - Set Designer, Special Effects, Secondary Camera Man # Bunsfactory - Product Art, Writer More Episode Information Series Continuity *Drake experiencing "Herobrine Headaches". Music * Disintigrating - (Unknown Artist) Trivia *Armen "dies''"'' in this episode **It is revealed that Armen's spirit is still present in the sequel series *Collin and Armen experienced a similar journey. Herobrine was taking over control of Collin a similar way he did to Armen. *Collin is Drake. Drake is what's left of Collin's Humanity latched onto the closest living creature, which just happened to be an Enderman. (This basically means Collin reincarnated into Drake) *''LegitxxGlitch'' took place of xikroniczz and portrayed the character of Armen. *After the group finished the episode, Drake relieved says, "YES, IT'S OVER." - Behind The Scenes (LegitxxGlitch) *It is revealed that Drake is thousands of years old *Drake destroys one of the three Sacred Diamonds. **How Armenbrine stole the Sacred Diamond at Drake's home was that he had physically broke a hole into the mountain, resisted the heavy spell protecting it, and broke the electro-magnets. He brings it to The Magic Library afterwards. Goofs * When Mia is reading out journal entries in the library, the torches start to go out, caused by the mischevious Light Spirit, but two ground blocks near one of the torches are destroyed, too. They are slowly filled in, later, as Drake turns away from the goof.